Burnt
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Teen Titans] Fire burns people, Great big balls of fire burn people, and the sun burns people. Like pale people!


Burnt

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

It was a warm, crisp summer day at the giant T. Cyborg happily installed a new tracking computer into his T-car, Starfire adorned herself in many colorful garments purchased at the mall of shopping, Robin took the newspapers off his walls and filed them in his new file cabinet, and Beast Boy laughed himself silly watching a Stand Up Comedy marathon. He secretly locked a few jokes away in his brain to tell later. And yes, Beast Boy does have a brain, the size, however, is another story.

And all during their accomplishing escapades Raven sat on the roof. She quietly repeated her mantra as the chirping of the seagulls, the salty sea air, and the calming waves provided a serene background. It was too hot for her normal attire so she had dawned a sleeveless outfit much like her normal one. She had even taken the liberty of removing her cape to bask in the sun like a purring kitten. To say she was content was an understatement.

Although that wouldn't last long.

A deep dark shadow pulled itself slowly over Raven and she belatedly realized that the sun had cast the doorways shadow over her meditation spot. Raven sighed, gave a small smile, snatched her cape up, and floated into the sunlight.

However, a peculiar feeling wafted up into her nervous system when her cape brushed across her skin for a brief moment.

"Ow!" Raven slowly opened her eyes from her trance and blinked to clear her vision. Her amethyst eyes shot to her arm where the burning sensation had originated. "……"

There was a long silent realization as Raven gaped at her cherry red arms. She should have known that pale morbid people don't tan (not that she had been trying).

They burn.

……

The swish of metal doors piqued Beast Boy's curiosity and he shifted to look behind him. His gaze found a deep blue cloaked Raven floating towards the electronic door that led to the bedroom corridor. Since one can only take so much comedy before one's head explodes, Beast Boy opted for bugging Raven instead.

"Hey Rae! Come watch TV with me!" Hollered BB in an attempt to herald Raven's undying love and emotion by perhaps having a bonding moment by simply watching TV on the half-circle shaped couch. Although, Beast Boy most likely doesn't know what half the words in the last sentence mean, but, it was insinuated.

Raven turned slowly, so that her cape would not whip open, and Beast Boy noticed that only her eyes were visible through the darkness inhabiting her cape. Then, she calmly replied, "No. And don't call me Rae."

"Come on Rae-," A quick glare, "-ven. You spent all day on the roof, you gotta hang with us once in a while." Protested Beast Boy as he jumped the couch and pleaded his case. "You can't be all solitary all the time. Happy wouldn't like that! You know it!"

Raven raised a slender eyebrow. "You weren't supposed to even go in my mind. You shouldn't bring my emotions into this." There was a slight edge to these statements.

"But Raveeeen!" Beast Boy whined. Raven turned to leave, however, animal reflexes are faster. Beast Boy grabbed at where he assumed her hand to be—and was right, luckily—and yanked her back.

"OW!" Cried Raven as her concentration broke and she fell from her flight.

By this time Beast Boy was freaking out. "Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" An unusually colored hand shot up and broke his spaz attack with a quick pull of his collar.

"I'm fine." Raven hissed. Beast Boy gasped, as her hood had fallen in the small scuffle.

"You-You're sunburned?" Asked Beast Boy quizzically. She nodded and raised her hood again. Her arm shone with the B's gleaming white handprint from when he pulled her. He got the impression that this was a bad burn.

"You tell the others and I will hurt you." Raven said as if she gave threats instead of greetings.

Beast Boy slumped on the stairs—which, in case you weren't paying attention was where they were. "Ow." He muttered sympathetically.

"Yes. Ow." Groaned Raven as she sat beside him.

That's when the uncomfortable and long silence took hold of the conversation.

"So…" Trailed the changeling as he floundered around for a topic. 'Nice weather, huh?' sounded a little too ironic for his taste. And Raven might hit him. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked. His mind had probably gone into autopilot seeing as he had no idea where that had come from.

She gawked openly for a split second before restoring her calm demeanor to her features. "I suppose…" She trailed off uncertainly. "Do we have any of that skin cream? From when Star went overboard on that shopping trip." She asked.

Beast Boy tipped his head in thought and surprisingly a light bulb was lit. "Yeah! I'll go get it!" He beamed.

Raven nodded. "Bring it to my room."

He quickly headed off to the nearest bathroom in order to fulfill her request. It wasn't everyday that Raven actually sought help in the green skinned Titan.

……

A timid knock at her door announced Beast Boy's arrival with the skin cream. She slid the door open a few inches and stuck her discolored hand out. A black tube was placed into it and small little dragonflies scurried around BB's stomach as his hand brushed her glove.

In a second the hand was gone and the door was once again closed to all.

He sighed and shifted his body into that of a content wolf. He wagged his fluffy blue-green tail and awaited something he was not sure of.

His ears perked as from inside the room he heard a string of curses decked between 'ow's and muttered pain of all shapes and sizes. He regained his human form and knocked on the door once again. "Do you need help?" He inquired as a feeling of impending doom worked its way up his spine.

The door was opened reluctantly and the changeling's gaze openly viewed the room. Raven sat on the floor of her room. The cape had been discarded and Raven wore a look that gave him the distinct impression that Timid was more in control of her than any other emotion.

'I really don't want to do this…' Groaned Raven internally. 'But, if I move one more time something _will _explode.' Raven looked down at the container laying on the floor then back at the hesitant Beast Boy. "Well? Are you going to help or not?"

Now he could tell where this was going. And the dragonflies seemed to all have a seizure at that very moment. "Uh…huh?"

"I can't move without…you have to put that on my burns." She was going to say she had hurt herself but something stubborn held back and demanded no weakness. Which really was a paradox considering the situation she was in.

He gulped and meekly walked over. His knees felt like they would give out underneath him and somewhere in his mind many little voices were cheering and jumping up and down in schoolgirlish glee. "Kay." He squeaked.

Raven just rolled her eyes and huffed.

He scoped the container up and studied Raven's bored figure. 'Where to start?' There was a layer of cream on her upper legs already and he supposed the rest needed some too, right?

He kneeled down and sat Indian style. Raven, sensing his intentions, sulked and stuck one leg out from her mediation position.

"So. I actually get to come into the 'great Raven's room'?" He smirked as he smoothed the pink tinted cream on her legs. Beast Boy bliss was one way to describe it. Not that Raven could tell, as she was equally oblivious.

"It won't happen again." She assured him as he finished her first leg. She propped the other one out for him.

He poured some more cream into his hand and grinned manically as he switched legs. "That's what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that."

"Which means you've snuck in here a lot?" She accused and watched as he moved over to her side to apply some to her arm.

"Eh…no?" Beast Boy felt the dragonflies disappear and felt a reassuring calm take him over. It was always like this around Raven. He'd be bubbling over with self-doubt and forced jokes when she would enter the room and a serene feeling that he was okay as himself would fill him instead.

He liked Raven. A lot.

He continued the conversation as he moved to her side to apply some to her other arm. "So what are you going to do when I leave?" He asked.

This puzzled her. Raven wasn't quite sure if he meant he would leave forever or just leave her room. It was the way it was asked that made it seem odd but seeing as it was Beast Boy she chose the simpler question.

"Read. Go to the library. Dunno."

"Oh…" He stopped as he had finished with the cream and looked at her. "You'll need to apply some on your face I guess. I'll be in the living room…" He hesitated, again.

"I suppose… It can't hurt watching comedians. At least they know what they're doing." She monotoned which was followed by and indignant 'Hey!'.

She sauntered off into her bathroom—the door was concealed by a long velvet drapery—and left him standing there.

An idiotic grin painted his face as he left the room and he gave out a silent cheer. 'Now Raven won't hide on the roof anymore!'

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Don't look now; the kiwis will eat your soul with their cheese plushies of doom! Beware the shoelace! Despite what information the rabid frogs may have informed you with, I do not own Teen Titans, which means we will be busy trying to take over the company running it and unclogging our chimney.

Well that was odd. This was meant to be humorous seeing as in quite a few fan fictions Raven is mediating on the roof. And yes, pale people do burn. Easily.

I think this might be one of my first fluffy fanfics… Huh.

Surprisingly, I didn't thesaurus any of this except the word 'asked' since I used it _way _too many times.

I really need to know if these things are any good before I post them. Anyone want to audition for Beta-reading? You have to actually have an account and you have to regularly check you emails, 'cause I'm a bit impatient. Sorry.

PS: I like to make up words. Heh.

Quote of the day: "How come every time they fight Slade they're inside a giant clock?" –Me


End file.
